Konoha High School
by Chakram Soldier
Summary: Naruto and his brother Haku attend Konoha High, a place where anything can go wrong. Insane teachers, a gang that hates them, and practically living in Detention just make things worse. But things are looking up. NaruHina. Rated T for safety. Please R&R.
1. Wake up! Get to School! Don't get killed

CS: Hello people of Fanfiction! I have been gone for a while. My Laptop charger broke the day I got back from vacation so I have been unable to type. I'm trying to find another charger, so until then Pranksters of Konoha is on hold as my documents are on my laptop. This is a High school fic with no chakra or jutsu or Blood lines like Sharingan.

Axel: This will include CS's Original Characters from Pranksters of Konoha.

CS: Real quick. If something happens in Pranksters of Konoha, that doesn't mean it will happen in this story and Vice Versa. So if I make people related in this story, it doesn't mean their related in Pranksters of Konoha.

Axel: CS does not own anything Naruto or any rights to it.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Ring! Ring! Rin-!_

The alarm clock was cut off by a fist landing on the Snooze button. Naruto groaned and sat up. He looked around his room. The wallpaper was a bright orange with blue swirls on it. A poster was above his bed of a giant fox standing over a city, a malicious grin on its face. Yep. This was home. He heard a rapid knocking on his door.

"Naruto! Wake up or I'll send dad in!" Naruto's brother yelled.

"I'm up!" Naruto yelled in a rush while finding clothes. His father wasn't a morning person. Naruto pulled out his black t-shirt that had an orange fox head on the head and an orange fox tail with a white tip on the back. His shorts were black with orange pockets. "Wait… Dad's at work!" Naruto yelled, just remembering. There was a small chuckle on the other side of the door and the sound of someone walking down stairs.

He ran out of his bedroom and ran downstairs to the kitchen. His brother was buttering a piece of wheat toast. Naruto sighed and put some bread in the toaster for himself. Haku took a large bite out of his toast and chewed it quickly. He was dressed in a light blue t-shirt with shards of ice scattered on the shirt. His shorts were a darker shade of blue.

After eating the toast, the two brothers downed a cup of milk. They got their shoes on and ran out the door. The two ran their past other kids on their way to school and shoved a few people out of the way. They didn't have time for excuses; they were going to be late.

Naruto and Haku let out a burst of speed as the school came in sight. Only for Haku to crash into what felt like a brick wall and Naruto slam into the most popular kid at school, Sasuke Uchiha. The brick wall was Jirobo, one of Sasuke's gang. Naruto fell to the ground and Jirobo picked him up by his hair. Naruto's feet were one foot off the ground. "Apologize. Now." Jirobo said and turned Naruto's head to Sasuke.

"Never." Naruto said and spat at Sasuke's feet. Jirobo forcibly slammed Naruto into the ground and stomped on his gut. Haku quickly jabbed Jirobo in the neck and struck some pressure points, making Jirobo collapse. Haku helped his adoptive brother up and gave Sasuke a roundhouse kick to the head, knocking him to the floor. "Run!" Haku ran, shoving Naruto in the direction of the school. The brothers ran from the other member of Sasuke's gang that was there, Sakon.

Haku and Naruto jumped and zig zagged through the crowd. They practically leaped through the doors to school and closed them. They leaned against the doors as Sakon pounded on it. Sakon ran off, probably to get Jirobo to break down the door. The two sighed, before looking around. People were staring at them. Great way to start out freshmen year.

XXXXXXXXXX

CS: The other chapters will be longer, but not by much.

Axel: Please review for faster updates.


	2. Homeroom

Axel: We hope that you enjoy this chapter, CS doesn't own Naruto, and hates that fact.

CS: Yes I do. Without further delay, here's the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Haku walked down the hall, trying to ignore the stares from their fellow students. "Dead men walking." Shikamaru said in a bored tone as he walked up next to them. "What'd you do to annoy Sasuke this time?" Naruto sighed and looked at his friend.

"Bumped into him on the way to school. He flipped out and Haku stunned Jirobo. Then we ran."

Shikamaru shrugged and headed into his homeroom that his schedule told him was his. Haku grabbed his and Naruto's schedules that they got at the end of last school year out from his backpack.

_Name: Momochi, Haku_

_Homeroom__: Umino, Iruka 8:15-8-30_

_Math: Sarutobi, Asuma 8:30 – 9:30_

_English: Hatake, Kakashi 9:30 – 10:30_

_Lunch: __10:30 – 11:00_

_Science: Yakushi Kabuto __11:00 – 12:00_

_Social Studies__: Umino, Iruka __12:00 -1:00_

_Band: Yuuhi, Kurinei 1:00 – 2:00_

_Gym: Maito, Guy 2:00 – 3:00_

Haku looked at Naruto's.

_Name: Momochi, Naruto_

_Homeroom: Umino, Iruka 8:15 – 8:30_

_Social Studies: Umino, Iruka 8:30 – 9:30_

_Science: Yakushi Kabuto 9:30 – 10:30_

_Lunch: 10:30 – 11:00 _

_Math: Sarutobi, Asuma 11:00 – 12:00 _

_English: Hatake, Kakashi __12:00 – 1:00_

_Band: Yuuhi Kurinei 1:00 – 2:00_

_Gym: Maito Guy 2:00 – 3:00_

"We only have Homeroom, Lunch, Band, and Gym together." Haku said to Naruto as they turned into their homeroom.

"That's a shame." Sasuke said from next to them. Dosu gave a chuckle as he walked up next to Sasuke. Dosu wore bandages to hide his burn scars from a fire he was in. Kin also walked up. "Looks like we have the same homeroom." She said in a sneering voice. Haku slid into a fighting stance. Naruto just glared.

"Hey, ease up. We would never hurt you with the teacher walking down the hall." Zaku said as he walked into the room. Everyone rushed to their seats. Naruto and Haku sat next to each other near the back. Other students just grabbed whatever seats were available.

A man with a scar walked into the room. He looked at the fifteen year olds one by one. "Welcome to my homeroom. My name is Umino Iruka, and you may call me Iruka-san or Umino-san. I will now take roll, please say anything to let me know that you're here when I call your name. Haruno Sakura."

"Pretty, Present, and Punctual!"

"Root Sai."

"Present Sir."

"Abumi Zaku"

"Here."

"Tsuchi Kin."

"Here I am."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn."

"Kinuta Dosu."

"I'm here."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"A-ano, here."

"Momuchi Haku."

"Present Umino-san."

"Momuchi Naruto."

"Here!!" Naruto practically yelled.

The PA suddenly buzzed to life. "Will cloud man please have everything necessary for our arrival tomorrow? That is all." A dull male voice said.

"That was weird." Iruka said. The bell rang and the students left for their next class.

XXXXXXXXXX

CS: Sorry this took forever.

Axel. The more reviews we get, the longer the next chapter. That's how this story will go.


End file.
